I Bet My Life
by lmh2002
Summary: In which Elizabeth Black, a sarcastic multi-millionaire, finds herself helping none other than Det. Jim Gordon and his partner, Bullock, with the Wayne murders. And ends up more entangled with the former than she probably should be. So much for a reputation, right? [Season 1] Jim/OC.
**I did it. We should've known. Of course I made one for Gotham.**

 **So, just thought I'd let you know this is part of a series based in the DC tv-show universe. It can be read as a standalone as the only ties to the other is the legacy of the Black name- but check the others out if you want :)**

 **This is Jim Gordon/OC. And I'm going with this being in the late 80's-early 90's :).**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

"I'm a business women, Mr Gordon. I don't disclose personal information."

Detective James Gordon sighed, rubbing his eyes as he followed the blonde haired, green eyed woman as she started to stride away at pace.

"I know, Miss Black, but the Waynes and the Blacks have always had a long history of being close friends as well as business partners."

Miss Black sighed, rolling her eyes as she glanced towards the staircase where her mother and father were striding through the front foyer, heading straight for the lift. She looked up to the ceiling before picking up a few papers to shuffle through and placing them back down, a pen on top.

"Miss Black," Detective Bullock cut in, "just help us."

Her head snapping towards them, Elizabeth glared at the detectives, "I have an older sister in Starling City, I also have one- soon to be two- nieces and a nephew there as well. I can't be endangering them by getting involved in this homicide case."

"If you don't do this, then what's to stop the murderer killing again? If we don't catch them they could kill your family, Miss Black," Jim tried to say in a sympathetic voice, watching carefully as the billionaire's face changed in expression.

Elizabeth Black tilted her head sideways and looked at them out of the corner of her eye, "If I do this I want full detail on any and every matter that happens about the Wayne case."

"Deal," Jim said immediately, earning a glare from Bullock.

Elizabeth smirked, "Well, you better call me Elizabeth then."

* * *

Annoyed and contemplating, Bullock and Gordon strode from the grand building labelled "Black Industries", bounding down the cold, grey concrete steps as they made their way back across the front outside the building and back towards their cars, Bullock keeping close behind Gordon as the latter kept a fast pace.

"Are you crazy or something?!" Bullock hissed at Gordon, his eyes bulging.

Gordon strode onwards, "Not the last time I checked."

"So why the _hell_ did you cut a deal with _Elizabeth_ _Black_?!" Bullock's voice was strained.

Gordon finally stopped, spinning to face his partner, "Because a kid just lost both his parents in one night and I promised him I'd solve their murder, so if making a deal with Elizabeth Black is how I do it then so be it."

"Nice speech."

The two detectives spun on their heels and saw Elizabeth Black standing behind them with a bemused expression her face. She crossed her arms as she hurried down the steps, stopping in front of the two men.

"But I like to think I'm not as cruel and malevolent as your tone of voice makes out," Elizabeth continued, her voice hinting at a smug, sarcastic comment.

"Miss Black..." Jim sighed, annoying lacing his voice.

"You see, I'm the youngest in my family, so therefore I have the furthest to go," Elizabeth stated, looking straight at Jim, "but two close family friends got murdered last night, and- as you so kindly put earlier- next time it could be me, or my family. Hence I have to catch this monster. So if cutting a deal with a detective is how I do it then so be it."

The fire in her eyes clearly showed Gordon she would stick to her opinion, that she meant every word, and Gordon pitied anyone who got in her way. Him included.

"Now, have you got a witness?" Elizabeth asked, her voice calmer.

Jim blinked, "Uh, no, not yet."

Elizabeth strode past them, "We better go then."

"Why?" Jim frowned.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Someone must've seen something, right? This is Gotham after all- but aren't you supposed to be the Detective here?"

Jim ground his teeth together, "Maybe if you let me get a word in I could be."

"Maybe you should just do your job quicker," Elizabeth retorted quickly, flinging a sentence over her shoulder that she's be by the car as she strode off.

"Well, she sure is a spitfire, huh?" Bullock muttered, putting his hands on his hips as he followed after the girl.

Jim sighed, mumbling under his breath before following the other two at quick pace, wondering why he'd even shown up asking Elizabeth Black for help in the first case. And something told him it wouldn't be the last time he asked himself that question.

* * *

 **First chapter... sorry if it's not quite canon yet/ in sync with the show, but it will get better as the chapters progress I swear...**

 **Leave a review? :)**


End file.
